Application program distributors frequently find it necessary to widely distribute a data patch intended to correct a significant problem in the operability of the distributed application program. Such data patches are particularly used to correct defects in widely distributed application programs that may be installed and running on thousands of computer systems. Such patches may be distributed over public networks, such as the Internet or World Wide Web (Web) or over private networks with proprieties to particular organizations.
The users and distributors of application programs distributed over public and private or prioritized networks are greatly concerned with vulnerabilities in distributed application programs that may cause breaches permitting attackers to hack user propriety data. However, major business organizations, banks and governments consider themselves to be very vulnerable to security breaches in the distributed application programs. Banks, large corporations and the government may have distributed a vast number of a particular application program that have been installed and are running in the organization's networked computer systems. When a security vulnerability is discovered, a corrective data patch for the program must be expeditiously developed and sent to the computer systems for quick or immediate installation.